


let's go get lost

by sleepyboys



Series: take me to the other side [3]
Category: K-pop, MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: Byunghee meets a ghost, and then he meets that ghost's son.





	let's go get lost

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost in my last year of college, so 2015-2016 and the better part of this year, i've been really focusing on my studies, that's why i hadn't posted. this is really short, but i had this sitting on my drafts for a long time, and figured it would be a nice way to ease myself into posting semi-regularly again. i really do hope i can post more often now that i'm getting better at handling my free time.  
> as always, excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. i don't have a beta, and english isn't my native language

The ghosts are normally not scary. Or not _that_ scary, unless they want Byunghee to do something _really_ bad.

Like right now, with the ghost of an old lady haunting him. She’s dressed elegantly but her eyes are missing from their sockets, otherwise, she would be pretty _and_ not scary, but Byunghee’s life is never that easy.

“Excuse me, Elegant Lady,” Byunghee whispers, coming out from under his blankets. It doesn’t drive the ghost away, but at least he can pretend he can’t see her. “What do you want? I’ll do anything if you stop doing that thing with your eyes.” by ‘that thing’ he means not having eyes at _all_.

At that, she smiles, and it’s still scary until her face goes back to normal. She definitely must be at least in her forties, and at most, in her sixties, but she is still beautiful. Byunghee can tell, from her clothes and the way she composes herself that she probably used to be rich, grew up in an old money kind of family and then knew how to use said money.

Jihoon knocks on his door, wanting to check out why Byunghee is awake at _four_ in the morning and making such a fuss, but Byunghee can’t hear him, busy as he is paying attention to the Elegant Lady’s words. At the lack of answer, Jihoon enters the room, and just sighs when he sees Byunghee speaking to—seemingly—no one at all. The sight is already so common for Jihoon, he’s not even fazed.

“Byunghee, is it a ghost again?” Jihoon asks. “What do they want? Tell them to go away, because I have to sleep, and all your chit-chat isn’t helping!”

“Brother, do you know of the CEO of the So group? The son, not the father.” Byunghee asks, yawning. The Elegant Lady smiles and greets Jihoon, but quickly realizes that, unlike Byunghee, he can’t see her. “Ah, it’s just me who can see you and people like you, ma’am. My brother is a police officer.”

Jihoon frowns. “I do know him. He donates to the police department from time to time.”

Byunghee sighs, and resigns himself to do what the Elegant Lady’s just asked him to. “I’ll look for him tomorrow, as long as you tell me where he is.” He promises, and that seems to satisfy her, since she smiles and vanishes into thin air.

-

He gets dragged to the supermarket, not literally, because the Elegant Lady can’t grab onto him, but she _can_ push him.

It’s one of the few times he gets out of the house, and it’s not even by his own volition. He tries to dress up nicely and not look too much like some kind of hermit, but it’s all for nothing, since his messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes give him away.

“You look cute,” the Elegant Ladys says. Her name is Hyesoo, and she’s Jisub’s mother. She died due to liver cancer, and couldn’t say goodbye to her son properly. “I’m sure Jisub will not be scared. He’s always been very brave.”

Then, she disappears, leaving Byunghee alone in the middle of the supermarket. And she didn’t even tell him what she wanted Byunghee to tell Jisub.

Shit like this always happens to him. The damned ghosts can’t even take their time to explain things to Byunghee properly, vanish as if it were nothing, and then get mad when Byunghee isn’t able to do _exactly_ what they want him to do because they _didn’t_ give him instructions.

He sighs, and supposes he’ll have to look for Jisub himself. It shouldn’t be so hard, since the supermarket is not as big as, say, the mall which Jisub’s family owns.

-

He doesn’t have to walk a lot to find So Jisub in the middle of the cereal aisle, and an elegantly dressed lady next to him, which, if it weren’t for her obvious almost translucent skin tone and for the fact that he recognizes her, Byunghee wouldn’t guess she was a ghost.

She’s smiling sweetly, looking at her son with pride in her eyes. It’s been a month since she died but So Jisub looks fine, maybe a bit tired, but fine overall. He may be pretending, for all Byunghee knows, though.

Byunghee pretends to be looking at the cereals, until Hyesoo approaches him. “Tell him where to find my will. It’s inside the box with all of his childhood’s toys.”

Byunghee whispers back, “If I tell him something like that, he’ll surely run away! People around here already think I’m weird, I don’t want to cause even more of a problem by scaring CEO So Jisub.”

“He’ll believe you. Please.” Hyesoo assures him, and Byunghee supposes that if he doesn’t do this one thing, she’ll keep haunting him until he does. He likes _actually_ sleeping at night, so he takes a deep breath, and approaches Jisub.

“Excuse me, mister,” he whispers, looking at the ground. Jisub turns around and smiles, but Byunghee can’t see him do so. Making eye contact would make him even more nervous. “This will sound weird, but your mother wants me to tell you urgently; her will is inside a box of toys, the box with all of your childhood toys. She says to keep this to yourself and tell your father only after you’ve found it.” he vows. “Take care, mister.”

So Jisub runs away and Byunghee is not surprised.

-

Hyesoo thanks him and profusely apologizes to him. “I thought Jisub knew better than to be incredibly rude.”

“It’s nothing, Mrs. So. I’m more used to it than you can imagine.” He’s been able to see ghosts since he was a kid, so he was always running around, telling people stuff he shouldn’t have known and talking to them about people he had never met. He had few friends growing up, to say the least.

Hyesoo caresses Byunghee’s cheek, and smiles. “Such a good kid. Your mother is very proud, you know that, right?”

Byunghee hasn’t seen his mother since she died. The _only_ ghost he was never able to see. He feels tears swell up in his eyes (even after all these years, the mention of her still moves something inside of him; he never really got over her death, and the fact that he never got to see her again only makes it hurt more) and nods.

“I can go in peace, now. Thank you for everything, Byunghee, and I’m sorry I scared you. Tell Jisub I love him, and that I am very proud of him.” she smiles one last time, before slowly turning into a white orb, ascending through the roof, and vanishing into thin air.

He will, if So Jisub ever talks to him again.

-

“Byunghee, that guy owns like, half the town,” Jihoon says once Byunghee tells him what he did at the supermarket. “And you told him _what_?”

Byunghee shrugs. “His mother asked me to. It’s not like I was going to say no, especially when it was a mother trying to say goodbye to her son.” He replies, biting his toast. A part of him would have enjoyed to say no, if only to spite Hyesoo, since she _did_ use scary tactics to get Byunghee to do what she wanted. “I just hope he doesn’t find out I’m your brother, because what if your boss is his friend and what if he tells him and—“

“Hey,” Jihoon says, taking Byunghee’s hand. “I’m not ashamed to be your brother, alright? Stop saying such stupid things already.” He squeezes Byunghee’s hand before he lets go.

Then, the doorbell rings.

“Could you answer that for me? I have to make a few calls before heading out, and I don’t think I can do both if I get the door.” Jihoon says, and Byunghee is kind of terrified, because he never answers the phone or the door, but his brother seems to be genuinely busy, so, for once, he sucks it up, gets up from the table and goes to open the door.

Only to find So Jisub standing there, dressed in a well-fitting suit, a bouquet of roses under his arm and smiling brightly as soon as he sees Byunghee. If the word _handsome_ were a person, it would be So Jisub.

Byunghee stares blankly and suddenly becomes conscious of the fact that he’s wearing his frog onesie and looks the way someone who just got up from bed is supposed to look, while So Jisub looks like he stepped right out from a fashion magazine. If he weren’t a CEO he _could_ be a professional model.

Jisub clears his throat and smiles yet again. He looks even more handsome if that’s even humanly possible. “Hello,” he says. “Do you remember me? We met at the supermarket.”

Byunghee, dumbfounded as he is, can only nod. “Yes, Mister So—“

“Just Jisub is fine—“ he says, extending his arm and Byunghee doesn’t know why until he realizes Jisub is offering him the flower bouquet. “I’m _so_ very sorry for what happened at the supermarket.”

Byunghee takes the bouquet into his arms. “Don’t worry.” It’s not like Byunghee is not used to people freaking out on him over the whole ‘I see dead people’ thing. He also understands his _ability_ is not a common thing at all, and the people who know about it have all the right to kind of freak out over it.

“I’m really sorry for freaking out, though, it’s not often that people tell me they can see my dead mother.” Byunghee can only imagine. In retrospective, though, he can admit he should have had a more sensitive approach (though how he could approach an unconventional subject such as seeing ghosts in _any_ conventional way is a mystery to him)

“It happens all the time. Don’t worry, really.” Byunghee shrugs. “She has crossed to the light now, and told me she is very proud of the man you’ve become.”

Jisub smiles again, and this time, it reaches his eyes. Oh god—So Jisub is one of those people with an ‘eye-smile’ and Byunghee is going to lose his mind over how adorable he finds that.

 _Oh god_ —Byunghee just thought of So Jisub as _adorable_ —

“Um, would you like to go get lunch with me?” Jisub says casually. “Uh—I _really_ want to apologize.”

“Uh—“ Byunghee says. This could go wrong in _so_ many ways. The last time Byunghee had lunch with someone he freaked them out so badly he just stopped being friends with that person to save them both from the awkwardness. Jisub seems so nice, and he is so handsome, totally out of Byunghee’s league.

Not to mention, like Jihoon said, he owns half the town. He’s incredibly rich and powerful and could make the local weird kid’s life a living hell if he so wanted to.

Still, Byunghee finds himself not wanting to deny So Jisub. “Uh—yeah. Thank you. You really don’t have to bother, though”

Jisub smiles and Byunghee feels warm all over. “No, thank _you_. Again, I’m really sorry. At what time can I pick you up? Or should we just meet there?”

-

Jihoon almost chokes on his apple pie. “So Jisub asked you out?” he asks, looking positively bewildered.

Byunghee shrugs. “Friends go out to eat all the time.” He replies, perhaps a bit too defensive.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Real meet-cute, though."

Byunghee kicks him under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback, as always, is welcomed.


End file.
